FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 ---- Shadedsun continued to sleep, not realizing that one of her former Clanmates had been in the camp moments before... Meanwhile, Copperdusk pricked her ears near where Cloudflight was kitting, wondering if she's share the same fate with Hiddenstar one day... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:31, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing pricked her ears at her brother. "She's hurt?" The black tom nodded and turned his gaze to where Falconheart was sleeping. She looked to be in immense pain, her injure hind leg held at an awkward angle. If someone doesn't treat her, it could be permanently swollen like that, Nightstripe thought. (Before anyone asks, yes I've seen a permanent swelling. I had a duck that had constant swelling that wouldn't go down, so we treated her like a babe until she flipped herself over and couldn't get up. That was how she died...upside down, eyes glazed, still makes me sad.) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 12:01, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (Brams, let's start up with BlueXFeaher, also Stormver, Wolf VS Storm. We need some of that action to go down, and school is coming up reallllyy fast for me). Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (alright) Wolfclaw walked up to Stormwillow. "Explain," she growled, "Why were you falling for my mate?!?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw let out a soft sigh, awaiting for her mentor to instruct her to do something. Redfur padded towards the Warriors' Den, pausing as he saw Wolfclaw and Stormwillow growl at eachother. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:24, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw looked angrier than Stormwillow - the older shecat seemed more fearful. In a hurried response, Stormwillow blurted, "I...like...him!" She was indefinitely pinned to the ground by Wolfclaw, whose eyes were dark with rage. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (NOOOO STORMWILLOW WHY??? WHAT ABOUT HAWKTALON) Hawktalon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Betrayal stung at his heart like a thorn. --- "What are we going to do?" Sandfur asked Desmond. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 18:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, doing a little drama with these two :P) Wolfclaw glared down at Stormwillow. "Don't you ever just stay out of other cats' business?" She got off the older shecat and pushed her down as she tried to stand. Streamwing's ears pricked at the argument ensuing between her mother and Wolfclaw, but wanted to help her brother and Skycloud. The queen sighed and moved closer to her brother, hoping to avoid the argument going on. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ( >:( Hawktalon is NOT going to forget this) Hawktalon was heartbroken. He thought that he could trust Stormwillow, but he was wrong. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 19:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (Woah woah woahhh xD) Redfur's neck fur bristled as he watched the two she-cats fight. "Enough!" He yowled, jumping in between them. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ('tis tru. Like moi sig?) Hawktalon stalked away, heartbroken to the zenith. Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 19:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight shook his head, sighing softly. " Young ones these days," he muttered to himself. FISH The Happy cat 19:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed as Wolfclaw's ferocious gaze turned to Redfur. "Don't defend her! She's only-" Stormwillow nudged Wolfclaw's side. "Stop, all he did was comfort me, I like him as a friend and nothing more." Her meow was firm and angry. She turned her gaze to Hawktalon, running to his side. "I-I'm sorry, she didn't let me finish." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (phew) Hawktalon nodded, relieved. He licked his mate's forehead. "And I overreacted. I'm sorry." Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 20:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (Nice job, Thunder ^^) Redfur sighed in relief, glad that the two she-cats finally made up. "Don't worry, Wolfclaw. I love you, and you only. I won't let anything separate us." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (at my sig? Or something else) Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 00:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (#soconfused) Desmond gazed at Sandfur, his blue eyes full of pain. "See? I told you. They won't let us be together..."---- Stormrage blinked. "She's with my sis right now."Silverstar 01:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Basically, Skycloud asked Storm if he wanted Falcon to sit with them and Stormwillow and Wolfclaw have argued :P) Streamwing sighed. "Falconheart's my sister and I don't know if she's okay...Nightstripe's right." She knew her brother cared a lot about Falconheart and wouldn't enjoy leaving her hurt - or worse, killed. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, I got Bluestream to appear by Feather's shoulder in the last archive, you mustn't have seen it... Look, I'll repost it here as I'm in the middle of a school week, otherwise it'll be delayed further.) Bluestream stared around camp blankly, before he spotted the new apprentice, Featherpaw, who was gazing off somewhere. Cautiously, the blue-gray tom padded slowly up to the apprentice, stopping at her shoulder. "Congrats on your apprenticeship," he mewed quietly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe waited for Skycloud to respond. Streamwing, meanwhile, had been losing patience and turned towards the medicine den, her belly swinging. She poked her head inside, her eyes widening at the sight of Falconheart. She's not looking good... (That's Mintpaw's cue, Flame) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "Where will we go?" Sandfur meowed, her voice quivering. "ScorchClan maybe?" Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 16:48, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal's stomach ached. FISH The Happy cat 16:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Mintpaw is still barely trained, but okay..) Mintpaw raised her head, her green gaze dull. "Er, what can I do for you?" She asked, her tail quietly flicking. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:33, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's tail flicked to Falconheart. "You've got a patient who needs your help." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw nodded, but let out a soft sigh. I hope I don't give her the wrong herbs.. ''Looking at Falconheart, she cocked her head. "So, what's wrong? Are you feeling any type of pain or sickness?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:11, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "She's hurt." Streamwing carefully poked Falconheart's swollen, injured leg. As a reaction, Falconheart seemed to wince but didn't react in any other way. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 19:35, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish padded to Whiteclaw. "What's wrong?" Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 19:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Desmond nodded, his blue eyes narrowed. "...That's our best bet, as I don't think life as rogues would work out well for us." He then placed his paw on Sandfur's. "To ScorchClan we go, my sweet."Silverstar 19:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur nodded, nuzzling her mate. Together, they made the journey to ScorchClan. (I'll rp her kitting; it'll happen just before they reach SC camp) Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 19:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Continued in SC RP~) Stormrage shifted uncomfortably as his leg throbbed with pain.Silverstar 19:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw scanned Flaconheart's leg carefully, lifting her head to gaze at her storage of herbs. "Alright, stay here. I'll go get something to treat the wound." Mintpaw quickly grabbed the Comfrey, placing it in front of Falconheart. "Here, eat these. It will help soothe the wound and the bone." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:06, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (new sig! got the quote by searching "awesome quotes") The next kit was born quite easily, because of its size. It was a golden she-cat, and the smallest so far. When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 01:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's breathing slowed to a peaceful, relaxed state. Streamwing helped her younger sister chew the comfry leaves and swallow them. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan